1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gas processing method, such as a method of forming a film by chemical vapor deposition, a gas processing apparatus for carrying out the gas processing method, and an integrated valve unit to be incorporated into such a gas processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A film of a metal or a metal compound, such as W (tungsten), WSi (tungsten silicide), Ti (titanium), TiN (titanium nitride), TiSi (titanium silicide) or the like, is deposited to form a wiring pattern on semiconductor wafer (hereinafter referred to simply as xe2x80x9cwaferxe2x80x9d), i.e., a workpiece, or to fill up holes between wiring lines in a semiconductor device manufacturing process. When depositing a WSi film, WF6 gas (tungsten hexafluoride gas), SiH4 gas (silane gas) or SiH2Cl2 gas (dichlorosilane gas) is used as a process gas.
When forming a WSi film, a mixture of the process gas and a carrier gas is supplied into a processing chamber, and a wafer placed in the processing chamber is heated to react the same with the process gas. In an initial stage of the process, the flow rate of the WF6 gas is controlled strictly so that a desired nucleation film is-formed to enable the formation of a film of an improved film quality. With this object in view, a gas processing apparatus for forming a film of an improved quality is provided with a nucleation WF6 gas supply line capable of strictly controlling the flow of WF6 gas and a deposition WF6 gas supply line.
When selecting the deposition WF6 gas supply line while the nucleation WF6 gas supply line is being used, WF6 gas remains in a downstream section of the nucleation WF6 gas supply line below a valve placed in the nucleation WF6 gas supply line. If a large amount of WF6 gas remains in the downstream section of the nucleation WF6 gas supply line, the WF6 gas is drawn out of the downstream section by the carrier gas. Consequently, WF6 gas is supplied excessively into the processing chamber and a film of a desired quality cannot be formed.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problem and it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a gas processing apparatus and a gas processing method capable of reducing the amount of a process gas that flows out from a process gas line after the supply of the process gas through the process gas line has been stopped.
Another object of the present invention to provide an integrated valve unit suitable for use on such a gas processing apparatus.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, an integrated valve unit to be placed in a process gas line included in a gas processing apparatus including a processing vessel capable of processing a substrate in the processing chamber by using a process gas supplied through the process gas line into the processing chamber. The integrated valve unit includes: a base block provided with a valve bore and first and second gas lines opening into the valve bore; a valve element fitted in the valve bore of the base block so as to be movable; and an actuator that drives the valve element.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, a gas processing apparatus is provided with the integrated valve unit according to the first aspect of the present invention.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, a gas processing apparatus is provided, which includes: a first gas line that supplies a process gas, a second gas line connected to the first gas line at a joint to supply a carrier gas for carrying the process gas; a processing vessel in which a substrate is subjected to a predetermined gas process; and a third gas line that guides a mixed gas of the process gas and the carrier gas from the joint into the processing vessel; wherein the respective axes of the first and the third gas line are substantially aligned, the axis of the second gas line is inclined to the axis of the third gas line.
According to a fourth aspect of the present invention, a gas processing apparatus is provided, which includes: a first gas line that supplies a first process gas, a second gas line that supplies a second process gas connected to the first gas line at a joint; a third gas line that supplies a carrier gas for carrying either the first or the second process gas connected to the joint, a processing vessel in which a substrate is subjected to a predetermined gas process; and a fourth gas line that guides a mixed gas of the carrier gas and either the first or the second process gas from the joint into the processing vessel; wherein the respective axes of the third and the fourth gas line are substantially aligned in the vicinity of the joint, the respective axes of the first and the second gas line are inclined at angles, respectively, to the axis of the third gas line.
According to a fifth aspect of the present invention, a gas processing method is provided, which includes: a step of preparing a gas processing apparatus including a process gas line that supplies a process gas, a carrier gas line that supplies a carrier gas and connected to the process gas line at a joint, a processing vessel into which a mixed gas of the process gas and the carrier gas is supplied; and a step of supplying the process gas through the process gas line, and supplying the carrier gas having a molecular weight of 30 or below through the carrier gas line to supply the mixed gas of the process gas and the carrier gas into the processing chamber to process a substrate placed in the processing chamber by a gas process using the process gas.
According to a sixth aspect of the present invention, a gas processing apparatus is provided, which includes: a process gas line that supplies a process gas; a carrier gas line that supplies a carrier gas for carrying the process gas connected to the process gas line at a joint; a processing vessel into which a mixed gas of the process gas and the carrier gas is supplied and in which a substrate placed therein is subjected to a predetermined gas process using the process gas, a open-close valve placed in the process gas line at a position upstream of the joint; wherein the distance between the joint and the open-close valve and the sectional area of the process gas line are so determined that the amount of the process gas that flows out from the process gas line after the open-close valve has been closed is not greater than a predetermined value.